


Identity

by fireforest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireforest/pseuds/fireforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>仿佛像是哈里森仍存在于他的体内，左右着本不该属于他的情感，在他自己都没察觉的时候，作出过于情感化的决定.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

记忆真是奇妙的东西，脑子常常会被它所欺骗。窃取哈里森•威尔斯的记忆是为了更有效的建造粒子加速器，但不可避免的会将其他的记忆也一并继承了过来。比如，哈里森对苔丝的感情，比如哈里森的处事方式和态度。

艾尔伯德•斯旺甚至不想去分析，自己的行为中有多少是被哈里森•威尔斯所影响的。他不是个情感过度丰富的人，但神奇的是，在21世纪的15年里，他竟然会对身边的人产生了不必要的情感包袱。

面对西斯科，他就像是父亲。面对凯特琳，总是让他想起苔丝。面对乔，他荒谬的希望能成为对方的朋友。面对巴里，他经常做出不理智的判断。

总而言之，仿佛像是哈里森仍存在于他的体内，左右着本不该属于他的情感，在他自己都没察觉的时候，作出过于情感化的决定。

哈里森•威尔斯……

艾尔伯德懊恼的想着，当年吸取了那人的DNA、记忆等等，却没料到有这一层隐患。本该早已挫骨扬灰的哈里森阴魂不散的通过另一种形式再现于世。

也不知道什么时候，艾尔伯德就开始听到那个声音。那是他的声音——不不，不是艾尔伯德•斯旺的，而是哈里森•威尔斯的。

那温和磁性的声线，在艾尔伯德的脑中不停的回响。他试着屏蔽，但好上一阵子，又会继续，且声音愈发大。

突然有一天，哈里森的身影就那么出现在他的脑海里。就像得了妄想症的人，艾尔伯德猛然一回头，就会看见哈里森活生生的站在那里，而艾尔伯德看到镜中的自己也不是威尔斯的模样，而是金发的原本形象。

如果不是过分的自信，艾尔伯德觉得自己会被逼疯。哈里森时不时的出现和他交谈，提出建议，在他做出重大决定的时候，说服他、劝诫他，甚至警告他。

真是见鬼了！哈里森•威尔斯死了几个世纪了！却在他的脑海里重现人世，这不是见鬼是什么？

可恨的是，他这见鬼的毛病还不能和任何人说起，因而他只能咬牙忍着忍着，忍到无人在旁的时候，回过头去朝着哈里森怒斥，警告他不要再来烦！

这当然是徒劳的。哈里森总是淡淡的笑着看他，仿佛在嘲笑他的无能。

“我和你是一体的，你做的事情就是我做的事情，你也不希望他们、特别是巴里恨你的，对吧？”哈里森轻声说着。

艾尔伯德感觉自己所有的自制力和冷静都在哈里森面前崩塌，因为他说的话似乎非常有道理，他竟无法反驳。

“艾尔伯德，帮助他，帮助巴里，别让他失望。”

就是这种劝说的话语令艾尔伯德对巴里说出一些违心的话语，比如“我一定会帮你找到杀母凶手”，又比如“我们一定能抓到他的，那个黄衣人”。

巴里知道真相后，大概会以为他是个高超的演技派，而事实上，他是发自真心的说出这些话，至少是来自哈里森的、一半的真心。

“你打算什么时候告诉他真相，艾尔伯德？”哈里森凝视他。

“不关你事。”

“你迟早要告诉他的，不是吗？命运决定了的。别告诉我，你是害怕与他决裂。”

“闭嘴，威尔斯。”

“每当你唤我的姓氏的时候，就是你心情最矛盾的时候。”哈里森笑的很开心。

“我说闭嘴！”在意识的世界里，艾尔伯德的速度也很快，他冲过去将哈里森撞向墙壁。“不需要你来指点我怎么做！我一直独力做的很好，就是你的出现，害我做出那些无聊的决定！”

哈里森的嘴角挑起，嘲笑道：“哦，是的，你做的太棒了。这么多年，陪在你身边的只有吉蒂恩一人。啊，不对，她甚至算不上是人类。”

艾尔伯德的目光冷凝，过于浅色而又太薄以至于显得刻薄的嘴唇抖动，大概是被气的。哈里森笑得唇片弯起，形成很好看的弧度。与艾尔伯德相反，哈里森的嘴唇厚度合适、颜色红润，为他温暖的气质画出点睛一笔。

不知是不是被魔怔了，艾尔伯德怔愣的盯着哈里森的唇片好一会，直至哈里森笑道：“有时我在想，当年你跟踪了我和苔丝那么久，又对苔丝见死不救，该不会是对我有什么不该有的想法吧？”

艾尔伯德一愣而后冷笑道：“别太瞧得起自己了，威尔斯，我只是为了你的身份和知识经验才决定夺舍你的，其实，我也没有对苔丝见死不救，我只是袖手旁观。再说，要不是你自己开车开那么快，她也不一定会死。”

哈里森的面色一白，颤声反驳：“胡说，明明是你设下路障才害我们翻车——”

“哈里森，咱们的记忆可是共享的，千万别不承认当时你没有急色回家抱美人哦！”

“我……我当然没有……”虽是这么说，哈里森的声音却少了坚定。

“十祸九快啊，如果车速慢上20公里/小时，苔丝也不会当场死亡了。我并非一定要她死的，说不定她还能帮我更快的建好粒子加速器呢。”看到几近崩溃的哈里森，艾尔伯德觉得心情好极了。

“不，不是这样的。你这骗子……”哈里森贴着墙跌坐在地上。

艾尔伯德在全面胜利的同时，升起了一股难以言喻的征服感。近日来哈里森对他或明或暗的影响令他烦躁不已，而现在，他终于证明，哈里森还是在他的掌控之下。

“差不多就行了，哈里森，别搞得自己跟情圣似的。”

“我恨你！”

“好好，这话你不说我也知道。”艾尔伯德喜欢看到情感爆发的哈里森，而不是那个带着嘲弄淡笑的假面人。

外人看来冷静自持傲慢尖刻的哈里森•威尔斯博士，大多数是艾尔伯德的贡献。真实的哈里森，温和淡定、情感丰富、直抒胸怀。与他相比，完全是反面。

所以眼下这个哈里森，令艾尔伯德增长了“不该有”的欲念。有种蠢蠢欲动的欲望从他的下身弥漫至大脑。

两人的意识存在于一个躯体里，哈里森很快察觉到了艾尔伯德的心情的变化。他惊惶的抬起头，经验告诉他，艾尔伯德从来不委屈自己，他若要什么就一定会想办法去得到。

“不……”哈里森想逃走又怎么能比过艾尔伯德的速度，毕竟这个意识世界里，做主的人还是艾尔伯德。

艾尔伯德的关键词之一就是暴力。他们之间根本称不上是做爱，而是原始的交媾，而在其中哈里森没有得到任何快感。这纯粹是斯旺对他展现的另一层的掌控，强暴的内涵本来就是征服。

神奇的是，即使是在意识的世界里，哈里森也能感觉到痛楚。也许，这是艾尔伯德故意制造出来让他感受的假象。

他哀求着艾尔伯德住手，哀求他的慈悲。然而，慈悲二字与斯旺无缘。如果慈悲，他就不会残忍的杀害巴里的母亲，不会制造事故夺取哈里森和苔丝的性命，而后又故意放任粒子加速器爆炸，在那么多条性命的代价下，创造了闪电侠。

不，斯旺从来不慈悲，他只索取。

“停……求你……”哈里森下意识的求饶，但他自己也知道，直至艾尔伯德完全满足，他不会停下来。

哈里森被困于这具躯体里，毫无反抗之力，他唯一能做的，是以微薄的言语，试图影响艾尔伯德的决定，试图使周围的人好过那么一点。

这样做的结果就是让他自己不好过。艾尔伯德不能接受任何程度的失控，所以对外的每一次失控，他都会在哈里森身上找回来。

哈里森清楚的意识到，这次也许只是个开头，今后会有更多这样的情况出现。如果他做不到夺取躯体，那就只能不断的微弱反抗并承受反抗的代价。

艾尔伯德的动作毫不收敛，刻意的令哈里森感受到更多的痛楚。“也许当年应该留下你的躯体，真是可惜了，哈里森。”

“放开我！”哈里森嫌恶的扭过头，避开艾尔伯德凑近的脸庞。

“这里是我的世界，由我说了算。谁让你不请自来呢？”

哈里森怒目而视，如果不是被艾尔伯德夺取身份、记忆还有一切，他怎么可能苟活在这个意识世界里？哦，不，他不能就此放弃，如果他不能取代艾尔伯德，那么就让这具躯体消亡吧！

抱定的信念虽然不一定能实现，但可以成为他“活着”的动力。至少哈里森•威尔斯是这样期盼的。

本篇完。

**Author's Note:**

> 没逻辑的快手文


End file.
